Shinobi Night Parade
by Olympian-King
Summary: Ninjas, demons, and gods—oh my! Naruto Uzumaki, a young fox demon from Mount Oinari, has moved to the Hidden Leaf Village to become a shinobi. Luckily for him, he's not alone as he encounters yokai, immortals, and other creatures of yore. But as a newly-minted shinobi, Naruto must remember: nothing is as it seems. [Pilotverse]
Dreaming of Reality

 _After a long wait, a tan nose twitched as it took in the sweet scents of warm tea and rice sweets. The patter of busy feet and the rustle of swift clothing filled his sharp ears as the waitress finally arrived with their order, full of apology as she placed the long-awaited snacks in front of the hungry preteens and their occupied sensei. He pushed himself up from his resting position to grab his drink and mochi. For the purpose of enabling a quicker exit—a necessity in their line of work—his team had sat at the table closest to the entrance and thus in proximity of the warm sunlight, which had helped put the fox boy down for a nap. The Land of Fire might not have been as arid as the mountainous San'in region, but it was still quite balmy._

 _As he took the first bites of his mochi, he turned his bleary eyes to the teammate next to him, a maroon-clad girl with pretty green eyes and pastel pink hair that framed her face as gently as the flower she was named after. Her manner of handling her tea was with great caution, from the way she held the cup to the way she blew on the steaming drink, as if the tea were some baby animal that would break at the slightest pressure or be swept away by the lightest breeze. Indeed, the way she carried herself was full of caution not against any harm coming to her, but for any harm that she herself might cause._

 _He took a sip of his own tea, wincing as he had forgotten to blow on it before drinking again. He finished a portion of his bittersweet drink before turning to his other teammate, a blue and white-clad boy with hair reminiscent of raven feathers. Like their other teammate, he too ate and drank very delicately, but his delicacy was more refined than cautious, evocative of period dramas the_ kitsune _had seen that featured stately manses and beautiful gardens. The fox found the comparison dead-on, considering his teammate's noble background. But nobility or not, it did not keep the teammate's face from scrunching ever so slightly when an errant breeze blew some feathery locks into his face._

 _Snickering softly at the ruined image,_ _the_ kitsune _took a lazy bite of his dango, the sauce coating the corner of his lips as he finally turned his gaze to their sensei. The silvery-haired man did not have any snacks or drinks in front of him, perhaps an attempt to discourage his charges' prying eyes, as he wore his mask and forehead protector in such a way that only a single eye was visible. What was more, that single eye found another focus: the dirty book in which the sensei had his nose buried, although the fox felt like his sensei's gaze was focused on him, in silent query. The_ kitsune _decided to ignore the unspoken prodding, content to let himself bask in the warm and friendly—if quiet—presence of his team. And bask he did, for even now, after the bygone Symbol Incident, it seemed so surreal, him being able to enjoy such camaraderie._

 _But this downtime could only last for so long. In what seemed like no time at all, he and his team had finished their orders and were ready to continue to their destination: Inaho Village, which was being plagued by all manner of things that went bump in the night._

 _The fox wasn't afraid; what were some small fry demons compared to him, the son of the Nine-Tails?_ _His teeth glinting in an equally vulpine grin, the_ kitsune _adjusted his own forehead protector._

 _Let the fun begin._

* * *

 _The prologue is up! Currently deciding on the name so the title you see is temporary._

 _A round of applause for the wonderful Bellatrist Word Salad who beta'd for me and has been helping inspire me with with their wonderful stories. Check out their Fanfiction and Deviantart page UberChimerism!_

 _I'm part of a group on deviantart who are tryibg to spread the pilotverse of Naruto around. We all agreed that there is alot of untapped potential and have been right stories, drawing art, ect. For it. Check them out._


End file.
